Spiderman Sing Alongs
by Jen the rock star
Summary: Sinning songs
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: I do not own the song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk or the spiderman charters either.:A/N))**

"Honky Tonk Badonkadonk"

Harry Osborn: Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo

Harry Osborn: Husslers shootin' eight ball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Harry Osborn: Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Harry Osborn: Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
Harry Osborn: There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

Harry Osborn: We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

Harry Osborn: That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

Harry Osborn:(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)


	2. Chapter 2

**Whiskey Lullaby**

((A/N: Hope you guys like this more to come soon I don't own this song:A/N))

Peter: She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
Until the night:  
Peter and Mary Jane:He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullabye.  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.

Mary Jane: The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.

Until the night:  
Mary Jane and Peter: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye.  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.

La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Spiderman: Sun tanned toes ticklin the sand  
Cold drink chillin in my right hand  
Watchin you sleep in the evening light  
Restin up for a long, long night

Spiderman: Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin all right  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

Spiderman: All day long just takin it easy  
Layin in the hammock where it's nice and breezy  
Sleepin off the night before  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be back for more  
Spiderman: When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down,we'll be feeling alright  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

Spiderman: This old guitar and my dark sunglasses  
This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses  
Nothing to do but breathe all day  
Until the big moon rises and it's time to play


	4. Chapter 4

Behind these hazel eyes 

MJ: Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep   
I'm barely hanging on

MJ: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

MJ: I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

MJ: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

MJ: Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

MJ: Here I am, once again   
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

MJ: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


End file.
